Presque happy ending
by Laemia
Summary: Tu te réveilles et tu penses blanc. AkeShu, gros spoils sur la fin du jeu.


**Bonjour ! C'est mon premier OS sur ce fandom, je dois avouer que ça me rend un peu nerveuse...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit en deux heures dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (forum francophone de ffnet) à partir des thèmes Hôpital et Punition. C'est du Akeshi/Akira.**

 **Avertissement : gros, gros spoiler sur touuuute la fin du jeu, alors ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas terminé. Ou bien si, vous pouvez, mais, uh, ce serait franchement dommage de vous gâcher le plaisir. Dans tous les cas, j'ai prévenu, alors ne me tenez pas pour responsable. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu te réveilles et tu penses _blanc_ , parce que c'est tout ce que tu vois. Tu n'es pas dans la Velvet Room ni dans le monde cognitif. Au Royaume des Morts, si ça se trouve ?

Ah, c'est douloureux, l'après-vie. Tu as l'impression d'être une immense courbature. Tous tes muscles te font mal à en grincer des dents, alors que tu ne fais qu'y _penser_. Il y a quelque chose en dessous de ton dos, un peu dur et un peu mou, qui passerait pour un matelas, si tu en croyais tes talents de déduction. Un bip bip régulier, un peu apaisant. Un bruit de vent ou de pages qui se tournent.

Tu regardes instinctivement vers ce dernier bruit, et tu ne sais franchement pas si tu dois rire ou pleurer, alors tu restes un moment à _le_ regarder sans rien faire, à essayer de comprendre ce que tu as sous les yeux et pourquoi.

Akira et son stupide chat.

Est-ce qu'ils sont morts, eux aussi ? S'il a échoué à remplir sa promesse et à punir Shido, tu te jures de faire de son éternité un enfer. Et tu réalises que, peut-être, possiblement, tu n'es pas décédé comme tu le croyais. Tu déduis cela à l'air tranquille de ta némésis, concentré sur son livre, aux chaises pliantes contre le mur et le sac de cours dans lequel se blottit Morgana. A la fenêtre aussi, qui donne sur un ciel gris et un morceau d'arbre dont les branches ondulent face au vent fort de l'hiver.

Tu n'imaginais pas vraiment la vie après la mort comme un hôpital.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette pensée comique, et deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers toi, l'une avec surprise, l'autre avec... Eh bien, tu n'as jamais vraiment su déchiffrer les émotions d'Akira. C'est en partie ce qui a conduit à ta perte, d'ailleurs. Il t'as vraiment berné jusqu'au bout...

« Tu es réveillé » il constate d'une voix mesurée.

En général, l'adolescent ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, et encore moins pour énoncer des vérités évidentes. Tu supposes que cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas attendre que tu parles. Tu ne l'aurais probablement pas fait, parce que toi non plus, tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Au final tu optes pour :

« Il semblerait. »

Comme ta voix te paraît étrange ! Sèche. D'outre-tombe. Tu es peut-être bel et bien mort, en fin de compte. Ah !

Morgana vous regarde tour à tour, toi et Joker, puis fini par miauler :

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Il s'étire et saute de la chaise pour sortir lentement par la porte entrouverte. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ce chat. Les chats en général, tu n'as aucun problème avec eux, quoique tu n'es jamais tout à fait sûr de la façon dont les approcher, mais celui-ci... A sa défense, il n'est pas _réellement_ un de même, tu n'apprécies pas cette créature. C'est instinctif.

Akira. Il ferme son livre comme s'il n'y avait ni urgence ni stress, comme si la situation lui paraissait tout à fait normale, banale. Il se cache derrière ses lunettes épaisses et ses mèches sombre et il te fixe.

Yeux sombre. Tu sens ton estomac se tordre. Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, hein... ? A nouveau, l'envie de rire et de pleurer. C'est le rire qui l'emporte, malgré tes yeux un peu embués. Tu lève le nez vers le plafond.

« Alors, il semblerait que j'en ai réchappé, hein ? »

Quel dommage.

Il se lève, les mains dans les poches, sans détacher son regard de toi. Tu trouves cela injuste. Même ton sacrifice, ta rédemption... Tu parviens à tout louper. Entre ça et ta vengeance futile, tellement d'années gâchées, pour quoi ?

Tellement de gens dont tu as arrêté le cœur.

« Il semblerait » approuve-t-il.

L'enfoiré ne va rien t'expliquer si tu ne demandes pas, hein ? Tu ravales la boule dans ta gorge pour croasser :

« Comment... ? »

C'est là que tu apprend toute l'histoire. Tu es apparu en plein milieu du monde réel, couvert de blessures, presque mort et inconscient. Quelqu'un t'as retrouvé bien vite, mais tu as failli y passer plus d'une fois, en quelques semaines de coma.

Akira ajoute, après un silence, un morceau de l'histoire que tu n'as pas demandé à connaître. Futaba a senti que ton signal disparaissait, lorsque tu as fui le monde cognitif – action dont tu ne te souviens même plus. Ils en ont donc conclu, un peu rapidement, à ta mort certaine. Après cela, il s'était passé des choses...

Il te semble n'avoir jamais entendu ce garçon parler autant, que ce soit en tant qu'Akira ou en tant que Joker. Il te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu as du mal à y croire, vraiment. Si quelqu'un d'autre te l'avait dit, tu aurais cessé d'écouter depuis longtemps. Il te raconta Shido, son palace, la victoire... Et la suite, le monde cognitif fusionnant avec le monde réel, cette fausse divinité, et puis...

« Nous étions destinés à nous affronter, toi et moi, conclut-il. Pour décider de l'avenir du monde. Tu as été dupé. »

Tu as l'impression que tu devrais être heureux, reconnaissant. La personne que tu haïssais tant vivra dans ta culpabilité toute son existence – un sort pire que la mort. L'entité qui t'as donné tes pouvoirs pour mieux te manipuler n'existe plus. Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre. Et pourtant, tu as juste l'impression que toute ton existence s'est effondré, tes buts, ta vie, tes rêves, ton ego, … Une énorme main sinistre s'est refermé sur toutes ces choses pour mieux les réduire en poussière.

Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le choix, au bout du compte. Tu pensais agir pour toi-même. Quelle erreur. Quel gâchis.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? tu parviens à murmurer du bout de ton désespoir.

-Tu devais savoir.

-Peut-être que j'aurais dû mourir... »

Tu guettes un peu sa réaction, sans le vouloir, et tu trouves ironique le fait que ce soit la seule chose au monde qui compte, désormais : son opinion.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Si tu le dis, fait-il de façon désinvolte. Mais si tu veux le savoir... Je suis content que tu t'en sois tiré. »

Il repasse tous les jours et tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Dès que les médecins ont appris ton réveil, ils t'ont bombardé d'explications sur tes contusions, tes os brisés, muscles déchirés... Tu apprends que les Phantoms Thieves ont réussi à faire passer tes blessures pour un énième méfait de Shido, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge en soi. Ils t'expliquent la rééducation, aussi, mais pour le moment tu es encore cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital, et il passera encore quelques semaines avant que tu ne puisse poser les pieds par terre.

 _Evidemment_ qu'Akira te rend visite tous les jours. Tu t'attendais à ne plus jamais le revoir, après qu'il ait franchi la porte de ta chambre, le jour de ton réveil. Tu pensais qu'il t'avait rassuré par pitié, peut-être un peu par culpabilité. Qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que tu ne meures pas seul, peut-être. Mais eh, il fait toujours l'exact opposé de ce que tu prévois.

Et il n'amène plus jamais son horrible félin, ce qui est un soulagement en soi. Des fois, vous n'avez rien à vous dire et il lit ses romans, sur la chaise pliante, silencieusement. Il t'en ramènes quelques uns, et tu as ris lorsque tu as vu les aventures d'Arsène Lupin, parce que, _sérieusement_? Parfois, vous discutez de ses cours, de la télé, de ta vie de détective, _avant_. De beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire.

Ca ne t'ennuie pas. Etrangement. Tu ne l'écoutes ni par politesse, ni par dépit. Tu t'étonnes de la vitesse à laquelle tes automatismes de gentil garçon reviennent, les sourires, l'inquiétude polie, et puis tu réalises... Avec Akira, tu n'as jamais vraiment fait semblant.

Et comme avant, lors de vos brefs échanges d'autrefois, lorsque tu ne savais pas encore qu'il était Joker, tu surprends ton estomac à faire des loopings. La machine de l'hôpital, qui enregistre ton rythme cardiaque, s'affole parfois un peu. Akira fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Quelques fois tu as l'impression de voir l'ombre d'un rictus apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, mais tu décides de faire, toi aussi, comme si tu ne voyais rien. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir à une situation qui n'arriverait jamais.

Un jour, assis au bord de ton lit, il te vole le yaourt de ton plateau repas. Tu hausses un sourcil.

« Excuse-moi, mais je comptais manger ça...

-Tant pis, rétorqua-t-il.

-Hum...

-Eh, déclara-t-il en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as tué, après tout. Tu peux bien m'accorder ça. »

 _Ouch_. Tu revois la scène, la pièce sombre du sous-sol, le pistolet, l'impact de balle en plein milieu du front. Tu te rappelles avoir souri. Tu étais _satisfait_ , c'était ce que tu voulais depuis si longtemps, tu _devais_ être satisfait. Mais même là, il y avait une gêne, quelque chose qui clochait. Tu avais enterré ce sentiment d'horreur avec le reste de tes fantômes, parce que seul ton objectif comptait...

Tu lui avais tiré une balle dans la tête, et il en plaisantait. Toi, vraiment, tu n'avais pas envie de rire. Du. Tout.

Sérieusement, quel connard.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? tu lui demandes avec un peu de haine vibrante dans la voix.

-Faire quoi ? »

Tu sens dans son ton qu'il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Enfoiré. Tu desserres les dents.

« Tu sais bien ! cries-tu. Venir là, tout les jours, faire comme si tout était _normal_! Arrête ! J'ai voulu te _tuer_! Je vous aurait _tous_ tué, toi et tes abrutis de compagnons, s'il avait fallu ! Tout ceux qui se serraient dressés sur mon chemin ! Bon sang, Akira, ce n'est pas _drôle_! Et toi tu restes à mon chevet comme si... comme si...

-Comme si nous étions amis ? »

Impertubable, ce garçon. Tu as envie de le frapper. De crier encore. Mais ton cœur qui s'emballe va vraiment finir par faire venir une infirmière et tu n'as pas besoin de ça maintenant. Tu ne répond pas. Tu te forces à respirer lentement, quand bien même ça t'es douloureux.

Amis. _Amis_. Franchement, qu'il garde ses beaux discours pour ses pathétiques camarades de classe ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. On ne pouvait _pas_ pardonner quelque chose de ce genre simplement avec de bons sentiments !

Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas ce garçon.

Il hausse un sourcil en regardant tes mains trembler sur tes genoux, et, finalement, ouvre l'opercule de ce yaourt qu'il t'a subtilisé, et plonge sa cuillère dedans. Tu fulmines. Finalement, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, il déclare :

« Bon. Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te pardonner. Je ne pense pas non plus que tout ça nous empêche d'être... amis. »

Tu notes l'hésitation sur le dernier mot, mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intrigue le plus. Toute trace de fureur a disparu chez toi face au mystère qu'est ce type.

« Franchement Akira, je ne te comprends pas.

-Simple. Je ne viens pas parce que je me sens obligé, au cas où tu penserais cela. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, tout bêtement. Je suis toujours en colère, évidemment, mais je ne pense pas que ça m'empêche de t'apprécier. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois ressentir la même chose. »

Bordel mais comment il _fait_? Tu ne répond pas. Tu te sens méchamment percé à ne peux que regarder penaudement tes draps, tes mains serrées, posées sur ceux-ci.

Evidemment que tu le détestes. Tu n'as pas pu faire autrement. Il possède tout ce que tu n'as pas, tout ce à quoi tu n'as jamais eu le droit, et ce puissant sentiment d'injustice te vrille les entrailles. Et il avait trouvé un moyen de changer le cœur des gens sans les détruire, ce qui, tu dois bien l'avouer, t'aurais grandement aidé si tu avais su dès le début. Tu aurais pu éviter tout un tas de choses...

Et, bien entendu, tu es heureux qu'il soit là malgré tout. Ça te rend fou de rage de te sentir autant insouciant en sa compagnie. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tout ça et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te déteste pas comme il le devrait ?

Il doit se sentir d'humeur bavarde, parce qu'il redresse ses lunettes sur son nez et poursuit :

« Je n'approuve pas tout ce que tu as fait, mais je crois que je comprends comment tu en es arrivé là. »

Ah, il est chanceux, alors ! Toi, parfois, lors de tes insomnies sur ce lit inconfortable, tu ressasses les bribes éparses de ton histoire en tentant de saisir ce qu'il s'était passé dans ton existence, quel moment avait été le point de non-retour. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, tout ce temps ? Rien qu'à ta stupide vengeance d'enfant abandonné. Rien qu'à la solitude. Sans jamais rien tenter pour en sortir.

Tu lèves les yeux vers Akira au moment où il conclut :

« Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je compte bien te punir pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Il te montre le yaourt volé avec un air narquois, et ça te paraît tellement déplacé que tu ris.

Un jour, tu as le déplaisir de voir débarquer son troupeau d'amis, chat compris.

Ce n'est pas que tu les détestes. Seulement, ils te mettent mal à l'aise. Davantage encore depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tu as du ma à les regarder dans les yeux, et c'est réciproque. Tu ne t'embête plus à faire semblant, à sourire ou quoi que ce soit. Ann et Makoto font le plus gros de la conversation.

Derrière, Akira se tait et observe. Il disait vouloir te punir, hein ?

Tu te rappelles que tu as assassiné le père de Haru et la mère de Futaba. Tu voudrais disparaître. Tu aurais certainement quitté la pièce si tes blessures te le permettaient, mais rien que d'aller aux toilettes relevait du supplice, alors...

Ils ont tous l'air aussi mal à l'aise que toi. Ils voulaient voir si tu allais bien, selon les dires de Makoto, te signaler qu'ils ne te haïssaient pas...

Tu sens que tu dois t'excuser, mais les mots ne parviennent pas à franchir la barrière de tes cordes vocales. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il ne s'agissait que de mots. Cela n'effacerait rien, aucune des horreurs que tu as comis.

Ca s'est vite terminé et Akira est resté derrière alors ses amis partaient. Certains d'entre eux parurent surpris de le voir s'attarder.

« Bravo, tu lui fais avec un faible sourire. Tu es créatif en matière de torture. C'était _terrifiant_. »

Ce qui te terrifies également, c'est la facilité avec laquelle tu parviens à lui avouer tes états d'âme. Tu as tellement l'habitude de cacher tes véritables émotions, de faire semblant... Et pourtant, avec lui, ça a toujours été différent, depuis le premier jour où tu l'as vu.

Tu ne savais pas alors qu'il s'agissait de Joker, évidemment. Ce furent ses arguments, sa rhétorique, son charisme qui t'avaient frappés. Vous vous êtes recroisés une fois, deux fois... Le hasard faisait bien les choses, tu pensais, mais évidemment, tu sais à présent qu'il s'agissait du Destin, quoi que ce mot te semble toujours un peu déplaisant.

Et tu te souviens de ton intérêt grandissant, à l'époque. Le début d'un béguin, peut-être. Tu avais réprimé tout cela dès que tu avais su, évidemment. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un que tu devrais éliminer de sang-froid un jour.

« Je n'ai pas fini » fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

 _Le sourire de Joker_ , tu notes. Mince, ça te plaît davantage que tu n'oses te l'avouer.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais inventer de pire.

-Oh, je trouverai bien... »

Il passe tous les jours et il te parle de ses journées. Tu aimerais en faire autant, mais, franchement, il ne se passe pas grand-chose de bien intéressant, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tu aimerais bien lui raconter ton passé, également, mais il ne se passe rien de passionnant dans la vie d'un orphelin consumé par la haine. Le contraste entre vos deux existences est saisissant.

Un jour, il te parle d'une sortie avec Ann au cinéma, et tu te traites d'imbécile, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de demander :

« Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose entre vous ? »

Il paraît surpris, ce qui est un exploit en soi, puisqu'il est aussi expressif qu'une étagère en temps ordinaire, à l'exception de quelques petits sourires satsifaits.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste une amie.

-Makoto, alors ? Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

Décidément tu ne sais pas te taire. C'est idiot, vraiment.

Et puis il détourne le regard avec un soupir agacé, les mains dans les poches de son blazer.

« Je pensais que tu aurais compris, pourtant. »

Il a l'air agacé. Tu pinces les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu saisir de sa vie sentimentale, hein ? Il ne t'en dit jamais rien ! Tu t'es empêché d'y songer pendant tout ce temps, parce que rien que d'y penser, tu n'aimes pas ce sentiment de jalousie qui t'envahit. Tu n'aime pas y regarder de trop près.

Tu n'as pas envie non plus de tirer des conclusions du sous-entendu dans sa voix. Tu sais que tu seras déçu lorsqu'il t'expliquera réellement ce qu'il en est.

« Akira, je ne suis jamais sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau. Sérieusement, c'est même un peu vexant. Sans vouloir me vanter, habituellement, je suis plutôt doué pour décrypter les gens. »

Il ne rentre pas dans le changement du sujet. Un silence passe pendant lequel il remonte ses lunettes sans te regarder. Comme souvent, il est assis au bord de ton lit. Proche. Il plonge soudain son regard dans le tien avec ce mélange de sérieux et de nonchalance.

« Hum, en fait, tu me plaît. »

Direct, comme toujours...

Tu clignes des yeux. Il ajoute :

« Beaucoup. »

Tu as toutes les peines du monde à te détacher de son regard, et pourtant, celui-ci te paraît insupportable. Brûlant. Gênant. L'instant dure une éternité. Au bout d'un moment, il penche la tête et sourit un peu.

« J'attends une réponse, tu sais ? il fait narquoisement.

-Tu n'as rien demandé, tu rétorques.

-Vrai. Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. »

Ca ne va pas le faire, tu penses aussitôt que tu as prononcé cette phrase. Il s'approche, et tu écrases tes lèvres sur les siennes avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ce n'est pas possible, pas après tout ce qui est arrivé. Vous vous êtes fait bien trop de mal pour construire quoique ce soit. Tu t'accroches à lui sans le vouloir, t'en as à peine conscience, et c'est douloureux et _bien_. TU t'aggripes à son bras, à ses cheveux, parce que tu n'as pas envie qu'il se détache de toi, tu n'as pas envie de réfléchir à ce que vous êtes en train de faire et pourquoi ça n'est pas une bonne idée. Le chaos, auquel tu t'abandonne sans aucun remord.

* * *

« Tu sais, je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents » il te dit un jour peu après cela.

 _Evidemment_. Ton cœur tombe en morceaux au fond de ton estomac. La probation. Tu le savais, mais tu espérais... Tu ne sais pas vraiment.

« Tu es obligé ?

-Dis-toi que c'est une partie de ta punition » il plaisante.

Ah, parce que ce n'est pas encore fini ? Etrangement, considérer les choses de cette façon te rassérène un peu. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas prêt à te pardonner. D'une certaine manière, que quelqu'un te punisse pour tout ce que tu as fait te paraît... Juste. Ca t'empêche de t'effondrer sur toi-même.

Tu commences la rééducation demain. Tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, et il te balance ça en pleine figure. Qu'il s'en va. Le plus naturellement du monde. Et puis il t'embrasse.

« Je supposes que nous restons en contact ? » tu tentes.

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser m'oublier comme ça.

-Ah, Akira, soupires-tu. Même si je le voulais, je ne penses pas que ce soit possible... »

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

 **La fin est un peu rapide, je sais. Pardon. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu !**


End file.
